


ASL'S Older Sister

by Mp10514



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, F/M, Family, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, One Piece - Freeform, dragon - Freeform, pirate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mp10514/pseuds/Mp10514
Summary: Kai was 14 when Garp found her alone on an island in the Grand Line.He decides she was going to become is granddaughter and takes her unwillingly back to Dawn Island with him.She meets Ace, Sabo, and Luffy not long after Garp dropped her off.Kai had eaten the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Red Dragon, Dragon Dragon Fruit, Model: Red Dragon a few years before Garp found her, but she’s not got full control over it yet.Kai also saved Sabo when the Celestial Dragon shot his ship down and has a few scars from it.Kai became a pirate at 17, and she joined The Whitebeard Pirates a few months later.Kai only has one dream in this world and she thinks she’s found it with The Whitebeard Pirates.What could Kai’s dream be?What happens when she sees all her brothers again?





	1. My Characters

** **

**Name:** Kai  
  
Nickname: Ka-Ka, K-chan, Angel **(Thatch)**

Pirate Name: Bloody White Dragon 

Bounty: $100,000,000 - $500,000,000

Age: 21

Sex: Female

Looks: White hair, Blue eyes, Scars, Tattoos

Scars: Back, Shoulder, Stomach

  
Tattoos: Whitebeard mark like Marco's with lightning on left upper arm, Baby angle for Jorden on right forearm, Heart with wings on right upper arm, Dreamcatcher KASL **(Purple K, Red A, Blue S, Yellow L) **on the back of right shoulder, Luffy's Strawhat Mark on left hand, and Dragon on left forearm.

Height: 4’8

Personality: Caring, Sweet, Kind-Hearted, Tempered

Likes: Sweets, Music, Books, Sake 

Dislikes: Evil Pirates, Warlords, Traitors, Marines 

Lover: Thatch

Family: Ace, Sabo, Luffy, Garp, Dadan, Whitebeard Pirates. 

Friends: Marco, Izo, Namur, Haruta, Jozu, Jinbei 

Skill: Blades, Haki, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Devil Fruit

Haki: Observation Haki, Armament Haki

Blades: Sword, Butterfly Knife, Throwing Knives

Devil Fruit: Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Red Dragon, Dragon Dragon Fruit, Model: Red Dragon- Devil Fruit: Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Red Dragon, Dragon Dragon Fruit, Model: Red Dragon - Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a red dragon. The User Has to power to manipulate blood. Also, the user has all the abilities of a dragon: flying, breathing fire, decelerated aging, and enhanced condition. **(vision, sight, hearing, strength, and speed)**. The user is still weakened by the sea but has small resistance to sea stone.

Devil Fruits Attacks: 

Blood Marionette - Uses blood to control the motor functions of others against their will as if they were a marionette.

Neurocognitive Deficit - The user can cause the target's upper brain functions to shut down temporarily, causing unconsciousness.

Blood Ball Projection - Create and launch spheres of blood. 

Blood Bomb Generation - Create bombs of blood.

Blood Cutting - Use blood to cut opponents.

Blood Wave Emission - Send out a wave of blood that repels everything.

Blood Spike Projection - Project blood spikes. 

Blood Healing - Can heal others' wounds but not own. 

Zap - A tiny short release of blood to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive.

Division: 3rd

* * *

**Name:** Jorden

Nickname: Jo-Jo 

Bounty: $6,000,000 

Sex: Male 

Age: Baby - Toddler 

Looks: Brown hair and blue eyes

Family: Kai, Thatch, Ace, Sabo, Luffy, Garp, Whitebeard Pirates

**(** [ **One Piece - Dollhouse** ](https://youtu.be/dDV0QI57XOw?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTFP2C-zQSoWoVOuCd8PmluE) **)**


	2. 1

**"Talking" ** ** _Thinking_ **

**Kai’s POV:**

**~Dream~**

The smell of smoke and fire wafted in the air as I ran to where I heard yelling. When I got there I saw a fishing ship on fire like a cannon had been fired at it. I then noticed a blue top hat that was floating close to the ship and I knew they Sabo was the one on the ship. I stood on the cliff overlooking everything and couldn't move until I heard a shot go off and see another cannonball hit Sabo's ship.

"Sabo!" I yelled, jumping off the cliff as my wings manifested on my back and glided towards him.

_Please be okay, I don't wanna lose someone else that I love._ I thought as I got closer to the ship.

I looked around for Sabo and found him a yard away from his ship, and flew towards him. When I got to him he was half out of it.

"Sabo, You need to stay awake," I explained, grabbing him by the arm and lifting him out of the water.

"Kai?" Sabo asked quietly as he gripped onto me.

"Yes, I came to save you, you idiot," I said as my eyes teared up, blurring my vision. "I thought Ace and Luffy were the only crazy boy I had to deal with, but I guess you're just as crazy."

As I got closer to the shore, I heard the cannon gun go off again, so I let go of Sabo and tried to use Blood Ball Projection to change the cannonball's course but it was too late, so I turned away from the blast. It didn't hit me directly, but a few shards of the ball hit my shoulder and back. I felt like my body was on fire. I was lucky Dogra was close to the shore because I lost concentration and my wing disappeared and I fell into the sea. 

"Kai, Sabo, what were you two thinking?" Dogra asked as he got us onto the shore. "Don't you know that was a Celestial Dragon?"

"I just wanted to save my brother," I stated through gritted teeth as I just laid on the ground. "Sabo passed out."

Dogra then started to freak out, and I sat up slowly feeling pain in my back and left shoulder. After a few seconds, I heard other people coming to us, and I got up and lifted Sabo off the ground.

"Dogra, we need to leave now," I said as I felt something warm and sticky flow down my arm and back. "Shit, we can't let anyone see Sabo. His dad will just take him, again."

"Fine," he replied, grabbing Sabo from me, "but I'm carrying him. You're also hurt, Kai."

"Thank you," I whispered, starting to feel weak.

Everything went blank after that, then I felt like something was shaking me, and I heard someone else's voice.

**~Dream Ends~**

"Angel, wake up," the voice said as I finally started to see things again.

I open my eyes fully and turn to see my boyfriend, Thatch, looking at me concerned.

"Baby, what are you doing up?" I asked, frowning as I sat up. "Don't you have morning watch?"

"You were tossing and turning in your sleep, Angel," Thatch explained as he wrapped his arms around me. "Did you have the same dream?"

"Yeah," I replied as tears formed in my eyes. "I'm so sorry, Baby."

"Kai, I've told you before, I don't care," He said, wiping the tears off my cheeks as they fell. "I love you and I wanna help you, as much as I can."

"I love you too," I expressed, laying back down but on his chest this time. "We need to go back to sleep. I have med bay shift tomorrow."

Thatch kissed my head, agreeing and fell back asleep instantly. However, I was finding it hard to fall back asleep, so I snuck out of bed and went up on deck. I was rubbing my shoulder as I walked over to the ship’s railing.

_ Dammit, It's been seven years, and I still see and feel it like it was yesterday. _ I thought as I looked out over the starry sea.

“Can’t sleep again, I see, yoi,” Marco said as he landed beside me. 

“Yeah,” I replied, sighing. “Plus, I feel bad.”

“Why?” He asked fully changed back from his phoenix form. 

“I woke up Thatch, again,” I explained, touching the heart tattoo, Thatch talked me into getting. “He’s always been there through all of this and I feel like it’s all my fault.”

“Kai, you know he does it because he loves you, yoi,” Marco argued as he hugged me. “Besides, you're the only one, other than Pops he’ll listen to.” 

“Haha, I guess you're right,” I said, hugging him back. “I need to get back, he’ll destroy the ship looking for me if I don't.”

“Goodnight, K- _ hime,  _ yoi,” Marco exclaimed as I walked back down into mine and Thatch’s room. 

When I got back to our room, Thatch was still asleep. I claimed back into bed, kissed thatch’s check and laid back down. However, my mind was still raising, so I closed my eyes and let it take me wherever it wanted to. 

**~Flashback~**

I had been in The Grand Line for a few months when I was attacked by a group of pirates, but I took care of them but I was hurt bad and couldn’t move after I got back on my ship. So, I was just drifting at sea for a few days when someone found me and decided to help me. I felt them coming close to me so I lifted myself the best I could and pulled out my butterfly knife. 

“Who the hell are you?” I asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, Angel, the names Thatch," The guy said, looking me over real quick. "I came to help, seeing as your bleeding real bad and look kinda weak."

"I am not we...  _ Growl _ ." I started to say as my stomach growled, and my face got hot from a blush. "I might be a little hungry."

“Haha… I can make you some food after our doc fixes you up,” Thatch explained as he held his hand out to me, smiling. “Also, I didn’t catch your name.” 

“Ugh… Bloody White Dragon, is all you get till I know I can trust you,” I expressed as I grabbed his hand. 

He leads me over to his boat and I stared in awe at the size difference between his ship and mine. My legs gave out some so Thatch decided that carrying me was safer, and after a little while, we arrived at the med bay. The doc looked me over and stitched up the worse of the cuts on my stomach and told me I needed to eat and rest. Thatch had left to make me some food when the doc asked me to remove my shirt. 

“Can I ask you something?” The doc asked, looking concerned. 

“Sure,” I replied, putting my shirt back on.

“How did you get the scars on your back and shoulder?” He questioned as I sat back down on the bed. 

“I always get that question when people, especially doctors, see them,” I explained, placing my right hand on my left shoulder. “I got them when I was 14, I saved my sworn brother from a Celestial Dragon that was shooting cannonballs at his ship when he was 10. He has a few to match, but I took the worst of it in the end.”

“The fuck!” Thatch exclaimed, having walked in while I was explaining what happened. 

“Hey, you should have knock! I yelled, throwing a knife covered in Armament Haki beside his head. “I could have still had my shirt off!” 

“Ain’t nothing I ain’t seen before,” he said as he placed a tray of food on the bed beside me. 

This time, I hit him upside the head. He fake cried and the doc walked out of the room, laughing. 

“So, Thatch, are you the captain of this fine ship?” I inquired as I started to eat the food he gave me. 

“In a way, yes, but this is just my division’s ship,” he replied as he sat on the bed beside mine. “I’m Fourth Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates.” 

_ Oh God, what have I got myself into?  _ I pondered as panic began to set into my whole being. 

I passed out after that thought and woke up in a bigger med bay. Thatch was still sitting by me, and he looked like he hasn’t moved at all. 

“How long are you going to watch over me?” I asked, setting up in my bed, and throwing my pillow at his head. “Ain't like I can do anything, right now.” 

“He’s just been worried about you, yoi,” someone else said, entering the room making me fall off my bed. 

“ _ God Dammit _ !” I yelled, rubbing my ass and back. “Thatch, where the hell have you taken me now?” 

“Well, we are on The Moby Dick, now,” Thatch said, setting my pillow back on my bed and offering me his hand. 

_ What is it with me and always needed a helping hand from him?  _ I wondered as I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up, only to feel pain in my stomach. 

“ _ Shit _ ,” I whispered as I placed my hand softly on my stomach.

“Pops wants to see her, yoi,” The other guy said, walking back out the med bay. 

“Who’s Pops?” I inquired, sitting back down on my bed. 

“He’s our captain, but we call him Pops because we are all like family here,” Thatch explained, smiling a smile I knew all too well, I had seen it in my brothers when I finally said yes to being their sister, the smile of pure happiness. 

"Also, who was that, just now? I asked, getting up to see if I looked okay to meet The Edward Newgate, Strongest Man in the World.

"That was Marco The Phoenix, First Mate and Division One Commander," Thatch replied, watching me closely. "Also, Pops is waiting we need to go. Plus, you look great, Angel."

I blush again and follow him out the door and up on deck. Once we got there I was awestruck with how massive the ship was, my ship could fit on the deck and there would still be enough room for everyone. I then noticed the giant man we were headed straight for and grabbed on to Thatch's arm. I heard Thatch snicker and let go of his arm to punch him, but before I ever moved my hand to I saw that everyone on deck was staring at us and my face got even redder than it already was.

"You suck," I whispered to Thatch as I moved away from him.

"You know you love me, Angel," Thatch whispered as he stopped walking.

I looked over at him ready to yell at him when I heard a very loud laugh.

"Gruhuhuhu... Looks like my son is up to his old tricks," Edward said, laughing.

"Well, he seems to need to learn how a lady likes to be treated," I replied, glaring at Thatch.

"Haha... She got you there thatch, yoi," Marco stated from his spot beside Edward's chair.

"Your no help," Thatch whined as I just stared up at Edward.

"Guess, I need to tell you what happened, and anything else important," I expressed, feeling smaller than normal.

"It would help," Edward said.

"Ugh, well, my names Kai or Bloody White Lady, as the Marines like to call me," I started, feeling all eyes on me. "I've been a pirate for a few months, and just got to the Grand Line, a few days ago. Also, I was attacked a few days before Thatch found me."

"I like you brat," Edward exclaimed. “Why don't you become one of my daughters?"

"Okay, but you should know that in a few years I have to go look for my little brothers," I said, smiling and walking away from them to sit on the railing. "Oh also, I'm a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit use."

"Really?" Thatch asked, sounding surprised. "Which one do you have?" 

"Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Red Dragon," I replied, smirking as red dragon wings formed on my back. "I've had it since I was 12." 

Thatch moved closer to me and touched one of the wings. Marco looked happy, a barely noticeable smirk on his face. 

_ At least I'll be safe here than out there on my own _ . I thought as I closed my eyes to enjoy the seas breeze and felt myself come alive.

**~Flashback End~**

I laughed quietly knowing I wasn't going back to sleep, so I got up and was going to get in the shower when I felt Thatch pull me back into the bed. 

**Thatch's POV:**

I woke up to laughing, knowing that it was Kai, made me happy to know after her nightmare she was still herself.

"What's got you so happy this morning, Angel?" I asked pulling her back down into the bed and kissing her.

"Ha... The first time we met," she replied, kissing me check, making me laugh.

"I thought, I made a great first impression," I exclaimed as Kai got out of the bed.

"Yeah, a real knight in shining armor," Kai retorted, pulling my cover off. 

"Hey!" I yelled as I fell to the floor.

"Oops," she said, walking into our bathroom and starting a shower. "Are you coming or not?"

I hurried to get up and into the restroom. Kai was already stripped and in the shower, and it didn’t take me long to join her. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she was rinsing off. 

“Why don't you wash me, Angel?” I asked seductively as she turned in my arms, but one look into her eyes and I knew I had messed up. 

"No," Kai said calmly and got out. "Also, I hide your hair gel."

"What!" I yelled, jumping out of the shower to look around the bathroom.

I could hear Kai laughing as she left our room. It didn't take me long to find my hair gel and get up to the deck.

"What took you so long, yoi?" Marco asked as soon as I got on the deck.

"Kai, she hide my hair gel," I exclaimed, frowning. "Anyways, I'm here now."

"Well, Pops wants to meet with all commanders," Izo said as he walked by us.

I followed after him, and when we got to Pops' room he didn't look too happy. I wasn't paying much attention till I heard Pops say we were going to one of the islands under our protection.

"Pops, is that really smart Idea?" I asked, looking around the room at everyone. "Isn't it a little much to have the Mody docked at an island in Paradise?"

"These rookies want to challenge me, so I am going to not miss out on this opportunity," Pops explained as I just hung my head in defeat. "Plus, I might get a new son or two out of it."

"Fine," I said, leaving the room." I'm going to start breakfast."

I walked into the kitchen to find Kai already making the eggs and bacon. I walked up behind her and laid my head on her shoulder.

"What's wrong, Baby?" She asked, turning around to face me.

"Just worried," I replied, kissing her soft lips.

"About?" She inquired, pulling back from the kiss.

"You, I know you only sleep for a few hours, and now Pops is taking us all to an island to deal with some rookie pirates," I explained as I pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thatch, I'll be fine," Kai said, hugging me back. "Besides, I'm on med bay staff today, so I won't even get off the ship."

We share one last kiss, then started to work on the rest of breakfast.

  
**(** [ **One Piece [ AMV ] Still I Fly** ](https://youtu.be/9dTN_NtwqYI?list=PLqBrjpCpcoTFP2C-zQSoWoVOuCd8PmluE) **)**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything One Piece in this story. Also, I might change some of the storylines., sorry for any OOC. Also, Devil Fruit is my own.


End file.
